The Falling Angel
by Dragonlover406
Summary: Johnlock Fanfiction! My friend and me randomly wrote something down! ;)


The falling angel

I was standing in the living room, looking out of the window and watching the snowflakes falling.

_In just one hour I have to go. I don't want to. I don't want to lose him. Again._

Just thinking about it, I could see my heart breaking into thousand pieces. Thousand heavy pieces of pure love.

_Everyone is here for me. Mary, Lestrade, even Mycroft came over yesterday. But no one can really help me to glue the pieces together. _

Does it really had to happen again? Or is it only a fake? A fake that will break me down again and then someday he will stand in front of me, again and again he will say sorry and again I will be happy but saying I hate him. Only to say that he means something to me and he knows this.

**Two years ago**

"_Sherlock!" I almost bumped into an old lady with a wheeled walker when I was trying to ran through the floor. "Sherlock!" Just a shopping day in a supermarket to buy milk and I lost the consulting detective._

Why does this shit always happen to me? Did I something wrong, ever in my live?

Okay, I killed people and all this stuff but fuck this was my job!

"_Sherlock!" I yelled again. "John, shut up! I'm in a case!" I followed his deep voice and found him hiding next to the cooling shelf._

Oh God! This asshole. I clenched my teeth. "Fuck! How could you shock me like this? I almost bumped an old lady!"

"Maybe you should pay more attention!"

"_Maybe you should just stay with me and help me searching the milk!" I replied angry. "High standard, single, parents dead. No friends, vain-" "Sherlock?" "Take notes John!"_

I groaned. "Why…Oh…You, I mean… Really?"

"Notes, John!"

I rolled my eyes but took my notebook and wrote down all the information he gave me. His dark voice was calm and somehow sexy.

"_Last trip to… Bristol."_ _I noted it down. "Oh, no! Oxford!" I crossed Bristol out and wrote Oxford instead. He wont be able to read this mess of letters. But Sherlock won't read it. He knows it. _

Yes, he knows it and that's what makes him this cool. Yes of course. He is an arrogant asshole and he isn't the type of men who likes things like love or friends or everything with pink and fluff, bla, bla, bla. But he is cool and calm and I like him, because he is he and it doesn't matter to him what others say.

"John? John? Hey wake up we have to go now!"

"_What? Oh yes. sorry. Do you have milk?" I closed the notebook and looked up to Sherlock. "Of course I have. Do you really thought I had to search for it? Oh John… You could have seen it when we were entering the supermarket! There was a woman with two liters of milk and nothing else, she was in hurry what means she was late. She had to pick up her kids from school and timed the time for shopping but she can't find the milk so obviously the milk had to be far away. She was at the cash point in this corner so the milk had to be right there." He pointed at the other side of the market. "Obviously" I mumbled. "Obviously."_

He raised his eyebrow. I looked him deep in the eyes, his wonderful green-blue eyes. His dark, black curls were frizzy on his head and fell in his face. I touched his cheek and I was surprised to find it soft. "John? Are you alright?"

"_What? Yes, yes of course" I instantly retrogressed and trimmed up my jacket nervously. "So… can we go now? It's getting late" I stumbled and walked straight down the floor to the cash point. Leaving the confused Sherlock behind me. _

I could feel his confused look on my back but I didn't turn around. What was that? Did I just felt attracted to a guy? To Sherlock Holmes? Wait… Stop… That's getting to far. I'm not gay. I'm not gay, am I? Sherlock were straight behind me and followed me out of the supermarket. "You don't look alright!" he said "You look more… ehm, how am I supposed to say this? You look more as if you had seen a ghost!"

_I did. I just saw my subconscious mind acting sexual without my approval. "No, I'm fine, I'm just…tired." I really have to relax. Alone. Making holidays or something. Just. Don't work. With… him. We finally reached the cash point and I walked through. Sherlock will pay. Hopefully. _

"John? Do you have money?" I groaned and turned around. He stood there like a child asking for sweets. He looked cute and really handsome and oh shit! I avoid to look at him when I walked past him and threw enough money on the desk. I then left the supermarket without another look or word.

_We didn't talked on the way back home. I was angry. Angry about… I don't know, maybe myself? I put the milk in the fridge, just next to a glass of… I don't know, it's kinda slimy and… Doesn't matter. I closed the fridge. As I walked into the living room Sherlock was sitting in his armchair, his hands placed under his nose. He looked up to me as I walked in and raised his head to place his chin on his fingertips. _


End file.
